Utsuru Toki, Utsuranai Toki
by Shiroi Mikan
Summary: Utsuru Toki: Eiri ist nun mit Shuuichi glücklich..(passing time) Utsuranai Toki: Tohma liebt Eiri nach wie vor..(unchanging time) Utsuranai Toki: Ryuichi, seine Stimme und ein Moment angehaltener Zeit..(unchanging moment)


"Utsuru Toki, Utsuranai Toki – Passing Time, Unchanging Moment"  
Gravitation One-Shot by ShiroiMikan

Rating: PG-13  
Fandom: Gravitation  
Disclaimer: Gravitation gehört nur Maki Murakami und ihrem Verlag, ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und will auf keinen Fall ein Copyright verletzen.  
Pairing: Sakuma Ryuichi x Seguchi Tohma

Kommentar: Die erste Fanfiction, die ich beendet habe...ich bin wirklich erleichtert )  
Basierend auf der Anime-Storyline, den jap. Stimmen, und Ryuichis Solo-Version von "Sleepless Beauty", die er in Episode 2 für Shuichi singt..  
An Ryuichi hat mich vor allem seine plötzliche Ernsthaftigkeit, wenn er singt, oder plötzlich etwas Entscheidendes sagt, inspiriert - deswegen hab ich ihn hier auch so beschrieben, ich wollte, dass er entschlossen und überlegen ist, aber auch geheimnisvoll bleibt.  
Was Tohma betrifft, dachte ich vor allem an die Szene in Episode10, in der er Eiri sagt, dass es ihn schmerzt, Eiri so bewegt wegen Shindou zu sehen.. Der Arme hatte es all die Jahre wirklich nicht leicht gehabt.. :-/  
(nochwas zum Titel: Ich hab „utsuru toki"etwas freier übersetzt, toki kann neben ‚Zeit' auch ‚Moment' bedeuten, und utsuru/utsuranai war für mich hier „ändern/nicht-ändern".. Hoffe da stört sich niemand dran..)

Danke fürs Lesen, würde mich über Kommentare freuen ;-) Arigatou!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Utsuru Toki, Utsuranai Toki – Passing Time, Unchanging Moment  
  
  
  
Sakuma Ryuichi hatte alles versucht. Er hatte versucht ihm alle möglichen Dinge, die er unerklärlicherweise immer wieder neu aus seinen Taschen zog, zu schenken, hatte auf seinem Schreibtisch getanzt, ihm alle möglichen Dinge erhält, über die er selbst stundenlang hätte lachen können, was ihm aber jetzt nicht gelang. Jetzt, wo selbst Kumagorou keinen Rat mehr wusste, verstummt war, stand er mit großen Augen und leerem Blick vor dem Schreibtisch des Präsidenten von N-G und schwieg.

Das, was den Sänger von Nittle Grasper so besonders und auch genial machte, war sein vollkommen ehrliches Ich, in einem Moment extrem wie ein Kind, im nächsten extrem reif und mit einem überlegenen Wissen, das einen zweifeln ließ, ob diese beiden eines waren. Wenn er ernst wurde, überkam ihn zudem eine Aura des Geheimnisvollen, etwas was einen in seinen Bann ziehen musste - vor allem, wenn er sang.  
Seine Stimme, das, was ihn als Sänger am meisten ausmachte, unterstrich all dies, und, ob er es wusste oder nicht, er setzte sie auch jetzt zum richtigen Zeitpunkt ein.  
  
  
  
"Tohma."  
  
  
Klar und kaum fragend, mit dem Ausdruck, als wüsste er längst, was sein Ziel dachte, und das tat er wohl auch, durchdrang seine Stimme die Stille, nicht scharf, nicht mit Gewalt, so als habe sie keinen Widerstand in der Stille, die jeder vorher als drückend empfunden hätte. Nun aber schien das vorherige Schweigen allein seine Worte erwartet zu haben.  
  
  
"Es hat keinen Sinn, weiter über das nachzudenken, was du nicht ändern kannst und nie ändern wirst."  
  
  
Seguchi Tohma atmete kaum hörbar ein, als müsse er sich überwinden, die Luft, die mit ihm seit Stunden in diesem Raum schwebte, in sich aufzunehmen. Stunden, in denen er versunken immer wieder um die selben Gedanken gekreist war, zu keinem Ergebnis kam und auch nicht kommen konnte, weil er es längst kannte. Die Überwindung allerdings lag in etwas Anderem. Er war nicht in der Lage einfach nicht mehr zu denken, dazu hätte er abschließen, es akzeptieren müssen - und das konnte er nicht. Es war zu schmerzvoll, selbst jetzt, wo der Satz in der Luft lag, Tohma sich davor fürchtete, sein Gegenüber könnte ihn jeden Moment aussprechen, und er kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass Ryuichi seine Gedanken und seine Angst in diesem Augenblick kannte, und dass er ihm helfen würde, sie zu überwinden - Wie?

"Er liebt dich nicht."  
  
  
So.  
  
  
"Und das wird er auch nie."  
  
  
Ryuichis Stimme war nicht laut gewesen, fast ein Flüstern, aber in seinem Ton lag etwas Bestimmtes, etwas Endgültiges, das keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass er nicht aussprach, was vielleicht Offensichtlich war, sondern dass es tatsächlich die Wahrheit war, schlicht und unabänderlich. Einfach und hart zugleich.  
  
  
Tohma hatte die ganze Zeit, das Kinn auf seinen gefalteten Hände und die Ellenbogen auf den großen Schreibtisch gestützt, in sich zusammengesunken dagesessen. Seine blauen Augen zunächst verdeckt durch die ihm ins Gesicht fallenden blonden Strähnen, dann durch seinen schwarzen, tief ins Gesicht gezogenen Hut.

Vor seinem Schreibtisch stand Ryuichi, sah ihn nur an und wartete.  
  
  
  
Noch einmal atmete Tohma hörbar ein.

„Es tut mir leid."

Seine weiche, leicht feminine Stimme unterstrich diesmal keine Höflichkeit – so wie er sonst dabei seine Gegenüber durch ein Lächeln entwappnete – nun aber spiegelte sie alles empfundene Bedauern dieses Momentes. Wie auch das sanfte Lächeln, sichtbar geworden, als er seinen Kopf leicht von seinen gefalteten Händen hob.

„Ich weiß es. Ich weiß, dass du recht hast. Ich wusste es schon immer, schon als ich ihn das erste Mal sah. Ich wusste, dass ich für ihn nie mehr sein würde. Aber genauso war ich mir sicher, dass meine Gefühle bleiben würden."

Er sprach nun etwas flüssiger, fasste Gedanken in Worte, die er auswendig können musste.

„Die ganze Zeit, hat sich zwischen uns nie viel geändert – meine Hilfe bei seiner ‚Flucht' nach New York, seine tragische Liebe zu seinem Lehrer Yuki, mein Aufstieg mit ‚Nittle Grasper', sein Durchbruch als Autor, meine Hochzeit mit seiner Schwester, seine zahllosen Affären. Nun bin ich Präsident der größten und erfolgreichsten Plattenfirma Japans, meiner Firma.......und er? Es scheint, als habe er in Shuuichi seine..."Tohmas Blick wich auch jetzt nicht von seinem Schreibtisch. „..große Liebe gefunden."  
  
  
Ryuichis Gesicht bekam mit einem Mal die Entschlossenheit, die er sonst nur beim Singen zeigte, etwas von der Sicherheit mit der er durch seine Stimmte Gefühle ausdrücken konnte.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Tohma sich dieser Entschlossenheit bei seinem Freund in diesem Moment entziehen wollte – jedenfalls erhob er sich und noch ehe Ryuichi einen Blick in seine Augen erhaschen konnte, drehte er sich um und ging langsam in Richtung Fenster.

„Ryuichi."Seine Stimme klang freundlich und bestimmt wie immer. „Ich verlange nicht, dass du mich verstehst. All die Jahre und auch jetzt bin ich mir über eines sicher gewesen: Wenn ich ihn schon nicht mit mir glücklich machen kann, dann werde ich wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass er es auch ohne mich ist. Ich werde immer alles Schlechte von ihm fernhalten.........."

Tohma ließ seinen Blick aus der Glasfassade des riesigen NG-Records Gebäudes über die Hochhäuser, kleinen Parks, die vielen kleinen Gebäude, belebten Straßen mit den aus dieser Höhe kaum erkennbaren Autos und Menschen des in der untergehenden Abendsonne beinah harmonisch wirkenden Tokyos schweifen. Dieser Anblick vertrieb fast die bei seinen letzten Worten noch präsenten Bilder einer kalten, verschneiten New Yorker Nacht, einer Feuerleiter an einem alten, verfallenen Gebäude.....und........  
  
  
  
„Ima mo todokanu hikari no yukue.."  
_Even now, wherever the light can't shine through..  
  
  
  
_Die Stimme war sanft, ganz leise, aber zugleich von unglaublicher Intensität. Tohmas Gedanken wurden von ihr angezogen und festgehalten, sie schien in diesem Moment das Einzige zu sein, was existierte.  
  
  
Ryuichi hatte jetzt nichts Kindliches mehr an sich, er wirkte zwar immernoch freundlich, aber neben der Entschlossenheit, die in seinen Augen und vor allem seiner Stimme lag, strahlte er etwas Geheimnisvolles aus, als er sich langsam seinem Freund näherte, der immernoch mit nach draußen gerichtetem Blick vor den sonnendurchfluteten Fenstern stand.

Dieser Blick aber nahm nichts mehr wahr, alle seine Sinne waren gefangen in Ryuichis Stimme.....und in Ryuichis....rechter Hand, die sich sacht auf seine Taille legte, als er den Sänger jetzt dicht hinter sich spürte – und spürte wie sich Ryuichis Mund seinem Ohr näherte, und leise weiter sang, als er ihn sanft umarmte.  
  
  
„Azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou.."  
_We shall paint a brilliant dancing dream..  
  
  
  
_Tohma machte nur kurz den Versuch sich aus der Umarmung zu befreien, als Ryuichi ihn langsam umdrehte, und ihn zwang seinen Blick von den in der untergehenden Sonne leuchtenden Häusern Tokyos hin zu seinem Gesicht, in das nun die letzen Sonnenstrahlen schienen, zu wenden. Der Ausdruck der Entschlossenheit, den er dort sah, überraschte ihn – und ließ ihn zweifeln, ob er selbst so entschlossen sein konnte..  
  
  
„Ryuichi... Ich will nicht, dass du denkst, ich wäre hilflos.. Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du geh.... - "  
  
  
Ryuichis Kuss unterbrach ihn, ohne Vorwarnung hatte er seine Lippen berührt, seinen Kopf sanft umfasst, versuchte mit seiner Zunge Tohmas Zweifel zu vertreiben. Die Zeit, die immernoch stillstand, schien sich nun unendlich zu dehnen und erübrigte eine Antwort auf alle Zweifel – im Einklang mit Ryuichis Stimme, die, nachdem sich ihre Lippen kurz getrennt hatten, in Tohmas Ohr flüsterte:  
  
„Ich werde nicht gehen, heute nicht."

Als hätte er nie unterbrochen, begann er erneut zu singen, schien über Tohma zu versinken, wie die rotglühend letzten Strahlen über die Körper der vielen Gebäude und Häuser Tokyos, die nun eins zu sein schienen, wie ein einziges harmonisches Bild, perfekt abgestimmt in diesem vergänglichen Moment, der nun aber ewig anzudauern schien...

„Michibiku kotoba ga..."  
_So that the words that guide you....  
  
  
_Tohmas Gedanken gehorchten ihm nicht – Eiri, wie er ihm von seiner Sorge um Shuuichi erzählte, ungeachtet von ihm schwärmte, während Tohma versuchte ihm zu erklären, wie schwierig, wie schmerzhaft diese Situation für ihn war, Eiri, wie er ihn immer nur ‚Seguchi' nannte, Eiri, wie er vor der Presse seine Liebe zu Shuuichi zeigte, Eiri, wie er trotz aller Kritik zu diesem Jungen stand, an ihm festhielt, ihn verteidigte, mit ihm lebte, ihn liebte.......

„......koborete shimawanu youni"  
_.....won't spill out and fly away.  
  
  
_Ryuichi, immernoch leise singend, ließ seine Hände, seine Fingerspitzen über Tohmas bloßen Körper gleiten, nichts auslassend, wurde plötzlich wieder präsent für ihn, überall, an jeder Stelle –

„Aah..! – Ryu! Chotto...matte..!"

- schien die schmerzhaften Gedanken an Yuki Eiri mit einer Leichtigkeit zu verdrängen, als wären sie nichts weiter als eine verworfene Idee, übriggeblieben von einem lange vergangenen Traum – doch dieser Traum war für Seguchi Tohma nie wirklich vergangen, obwohl es die Hoffnung auf seine Erfüllung war, und das, was nun zwischen Ryuichi und ihm geschah, einerseits in dem Dilemma dieses Traumes seinen Grund hatte, aber auch andererseits vollkommen losgelöst davon sein musste – Ryuichis Ziel Tohma wenigstens für diesen Moment angehaltener Zeit zu entführen, und ihm die Erfüllung eines anderen Traumes zu zeigen.........  
  
  
Tohma sah sich selbst willenlos zwischen den ihn bannenden Gedanken an Eiri und dem auf eine so reale Art unglaublich präsenten Ryuichi, den er überall an seinem Körper zu spüren schien. Er strahlte eine unglaubliche Wärme aus, schien nichts zu fordern außer der unbedingten Aufmerksamkeit Tohmas, der er sich wie selbstverständlich immer weiter näherte – die letzten dunklen Gedanken seines Freundes vertreibend..

Eiri, verzweifelt, wegen Shuichi, glücklich, wegen Shuichi, einsam, ohne Shuichi, eins mit Shuichi......  
  
  
„Utsuru toki o osorenaide."  
_Don't fear the time of change.  
  
  
  
  
  
_....in diesem Moment entschied sich Tohma , nicht mehr vergebens gegen etwas anzugehen, was er seit Jahren nicht hatte ändern können, nie hatte ändern können..  
Seine vorherige Verzweiflung, die nun gewichen war, machte Platz für die Erkenntnis zu akzeptieren, sich nicht davor fürchten zu müssen – aber er sah auch, dass die Zukunft noch nicht entschieden war. Auch wenn die Vergangenheit eine Folge ständiger sich wiederholender Enttäuschungen gewesen zu sein schien, so barg doch jeder Moment eine neue Chance, zwar auch geprägt von der Vergangenheit, aber ganz sicher auch losgelöst von ihr, sich selbst beanspruchend.

Und so ließ Tohma diesen Moment zu, gab sich ihm hin, so wie er sich Ryuichi hingab, nahm jeden einzelnen seiner Küsse wahr, die Berührungen seiner Hände, seine Haut auf seiner, ihre Körper aneinander gedrückt, die Laute, die er ausstieß....  
.....und vor allem seine unglaubliche Stimme, die ihm heute unendlich viel gegeben hatte...

„Utsuru toki o osorenaide.."

Und Tohma empfand tatsächlich, dass sich etwas in ihm wandelte, als ihre Körper eins wurden, so wie seine und Ryuichis Gedanken in diesem Moment, der keine Fragen kannte, selbstständig und selbstbewusst die Zeit anzuhalten schien....und sich von ihr zu lösen.....  
  
  
  
  
Als die letzten Sonnenstrahlen der nun untergegangenen Sonne verschwunden waren, spürten Ryuichi und Tohma sie noch auf ihrer Haut, warm und hell..durch die Glasfassade des Hochhauses scheinen...  
  
  
  
  
------- End -------


End file.
